Eyes of Blue and Red
by Sephiroth Valentine
Summary: A crossover between Star Wars and Dungeons and Dragons. A former Jedi bounty hunter finds himself in a world beyond his wild imaginations. INCOMPLETE. Rated M for Violence, Rape, Sex and torture. Read and review please if you like it
1. Prologue

Heya everyone, This story started off as an RPG, but it became a fanfic passed between my girlfriend and I. We enjoy writing it so if you want to read it you can. It is a crossover between the realm of Star Wars and the realm of Dungeons and Dragons. I truly hope you enjoy it. If anyone has any issues with this either do not read it anymore or raview constructively.

I do NOT own Star Wars or Dungeons and Dragons. I don't even own most of the OC's except for my own made one TT but it was made with their permission.

This fanfic is dedicated to my girl and all my friends who enjoy being my friends

Eyes of Blue and Red

prologue

"He's close..." He said, hiding in the shadows. He can feel him near. Full of fear. He thrilled for this... he lived for it, breathed for it, it gave him the only satisfaction he wanted. He slowly moved, to keep up with his target. He knew where it would go and how to reach it in time. He began to move, silver feathers glimmering of a single beautiful wing that stretched from his right shoulder as he leaped across the trees. He loved hunting in this type of terrain... dense, whether it was with buildings, old forts or even the Woshyr trees of Kashyyyk. He continued to silently travel along the shadows and he then saw his target. A single male Wookiee, wanted dead for killing several of his tribe members in cold blood, and trying to place the blame on the tribe leader. He could see Ryyk blades slung over the Wookiee's shoulders. This one should indeed prove his worth as a possible challenge hopefully.

He settled himself in a nice position a little ahead of the Wookiee. He waited until the Wookiee was within the right position and he leapt from the tree he was in and landed in front of the Wookiee.  
The Wookiee grunted and growled at him in the only language Wookiee's could speak... Shriwook.  
"Why are you hunting me? leave me alone!!" The Wookiee said. He simply smirked.  
"So you're the type to beg... tch I guess you were no sport after all..." He said, clearly unsatisfied.  
"Damn you!!" growled the Wookiee, drawing his Ryyk blades. He slightly smirked... is this the best the walking carpet could do? He simply stood forward with his right foot and gripped one of the Katana's but not drawing it.  
"Well, come on fur ball... lets end this quickly..." He said.

The Wookiee then ran at him, both blades crossed above his head and ready to come down. A gleam was seen and the Wookiee then stopped. He sheathed his sword and leaped back. The Wookiee then split into two, blood spraying freely through his mid section. He then simply smirked.  
"Target destroyed... Justice is served..." He said as he turned to walk away from the messy body. The light still glimmering within the silver feathers of the beautiful wing.

He simply relaxed in the cockpit of his ship. Being alone in space is soothing to him, it allows him to focus without interruptions... but where to go now? He's already got more than enough credits to buy 70 of the imports of the Hutt Cartel, with enough to spare to buy an entire planet for early retirement. But he didn't want to settle down just yet... something was missing, he continued to ponder over several things. Until one idea came into his head.  
_I did hear rumour not long ago about those supposed criminals on Myrkyr... hmm I wonder if they would be anymore challenge than the Wookiee was..._ He thought. He then punched in the co-ordinates to the planet Myrkyr... he wanted to see if the rumours were true... and how much credits and sport these 'criminals' provided.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship came out of hyperspace above Myrkyr. Almost immediately after a transmission came up.  
"State your business, this is Myrkyr outpost III..." said a voice.  
"I'm here for hunting down some criminals I believe that was reported to be here..." He said. He couldn't be bothered trying anything.

"The criminals you mentioned have managed to escape this planet. They boarded a vessel heading for Dantooine before hijacking it... they haven't been seen since and this has been 3 standard weeks ago" said the human on the other end.  
"I see... then I will look for something else worth more of my time..." he said, clicking off the comlink.  
"Where to go now... I suppose I better get to Tatooine and see what's happening there... perhaps I might get more info about some decent sport..." He muttered to himself. He punched in the co-ordinates to Tatooine and soon he went into hyperspace. He sighed, ever since nt and approached slowly and stealthily with his hand held firmly on his light-foil, un-ignited, and using the sensing skill the Scritok taught him to keep track of all the wild life around him.

At the sound of the explosion, Kraan woke up, irritated by the noise he flew towards the crashed ship, he was also hungry...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treygonn took his Lightbringer and ran towards the crashed ship also, he rand faster than he ever ran before, even faster than Kraan could fly, Trey felt a strong presence, this new warrior could be a threat and is so, the threat must be neutralised.

A few meters from the ship there was a great canyon, but Treygonn didn't stop, he ran as fast as he could and jumped over a mile 2 the other side, where he came face 2 face with the stranger, he tried 2 hide his presence with the force but he could not, not from Treygonn.

Sotunus came across Trey facing down a stranger. He'd had to take the long away around the canyon and thus when he came across the pair was facing them form their respective sides so they did not see him. He could sense Trey through the Force but even looking straight at this stranger he had a hard time sensing him with the technique he'd learnt from the Scritok. Even more wary of the strhis old friend and tutor died he got lost in the galaxy... his master taught him everything he knew... but it didn't matter now. He had nothing to do with the force now... even if his master taught him how to use it long ago...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship came out of hyperspace on Tatooine. He punched the controls to manual override. He began to pilot the ship when suddenly bright bolts zoomed past him, someone was hunting him. He tried to swerve and dodge them all but whoever was shootianger now he took his light-foil hilt from his sash and held it in his hand, still un-ignited though.

"Impressive... you found me on a low level of stealth... who are you and what are you doing here? or are you here to help your friend above in collecting a bounty that's supposedly on my head?" He said as he kept his hand above the Katana, he wanted answers from this one... if he's after him then this_ intruder is dead, if not then why would he be in a forest on Tatooine... _

_Treygonn looked at _the stranger with curiosity, he had the same sword design as the Lightbringer and his attitude was a bit annoying, Treygonn sais: "U have the smell of death about u, did u kill recently?" Treygonn smiles and reaches 4 his sword, he wanted 2 see what the noise was about and investigate it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duroy Endac, awaked from his meditation from hearing a crash. He saw smoke which seems to stain the beautiful foliage with a dark grey colour. "Hey guys we got to go check this out." Duroy says to the group. "And fast. Who knows who or what is could be."

I truly hope you have enjoyed it so far, please do not mind so many characters. Things will be revealed in due time so please R&R. Credit goes to my girlfriend, our friends who made the seperate characters here.


	2. The Gathering

Hiya, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I know it was short but this one is hopefully going to be much better. Soon the D&D element will kick in so I ask that you bear with me

Again credits go to my girl and the respective owners of the characters here.

Chapter 1  
The Gathering

He felt the presence of several people... some more stronger than others...  
I'll hide my presence and stay with the ship..ng him was an excellent marksman and managed to hit him. He lost control and began to spiral down to the desert world. He began to think over what to do now. The wrong move could cost him his life. He tried to move the sticks but little control was given.  
He then thought of something. He punched the controls and the exhausts on his ship then blew downwards. causing his speed to slow down significantly. He then proceeded to man the controls... then something was caught in his vision... he must have been seeing things... he saw a forest in the middle of the Dune Sea... this can't be right... He decided to see what this was about as he piloted his ship and aimed to go towards the forest.

He was wrong after all... he thought the forest was a mirage, but he soon found he was wrong when he crashed through it... His ship was in need of serious repairs... He decided to try and explore this place... perhaps he could find spare parts to help fix his ship. He focused and began to lift up multiple branches and cover his ship with them, providing a small camouflage. It was little, but enough. He then turned and began to wonder the forest.. he was curious about what this place could hold...

_It might be friends of the one who shot me down_ He thought as he held his hand above the hilt of one of his Katana's... ready to strike... he used the force to hide his presence so no one else could find him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll go. You lot keep the camp secure, we don't have any idea who or what may be behind it. I'll stay in contact, see you in a bit." Sotunus said before running off in the direction of the smoke but when he entered the forest he took his own warning into accouhis stranger was made of.

"Answer my question first then I will answer yours... although I prefer to fight when needed... now I'll ask one more time... who are you and what are you doing here?" He said as he noted this stranger reaching for his sword... this may turn out to be interesting after all, but he must know what these people are doing here...

Treygonn answers: " I have come looking 4 answers, but this is getting annoying, 2 many strangers are messing with us right now, if u came here 2 start trouble, u got more than u can handle!!!"

He slightly sighed... those that talked big often proved to be weaker... but he wasn't sure of this one. But he did not seem to be an immediate threat.  
"Judging from your answer I would say that you are not the ones who are after me... therefore I have no reason to fight with you unless you intend to attack me first..." He said, letting go of his still sheathed sword and standing normally.  
"In case you haven't noticed I did not come here willingly. I was shot down while in orbit by someone who may have been a bounty hunter or assassin. If you must know who I am then I will say this... yes I have killed recently as it's part of my job, you will not know my name for the moment for it is dangerous to me if anyone knows it." He then took a single step towards Treygonn.  
"Now answer my question... who are you and what are you doing here... if you tell me that much then we can go our own ways from here... unless you do not trust me enough and prefer to have me by your side with your eyes set on me... either way this forest will do fine in covering me until I find the parts I need to repair my ship and get out of here before whoever attacked me will decide to pursue me..."

"Interesting, u see I feel something on the edge of the galaxy, something terrible, I came here 2 maybe find a way 2 stop it." Trey, turns his back, and sais: "How good are u with that sword?" Trey throws 2 shurikens at him...

The two shurikens come at Nillanthir, he and the two shurikens disappear and Treygonn then felt a cold steel blade by his throat. Nillanthir had the two Shurikens collected in one hand and his sword drawn in the other.  
"I'm only as good as I need to be to survive any encounter. Now if what you say is true and you mean not to harm me apart from tests like these then I may be willing to lend a hand possibly... I believe these belong to you" Nillanthir said, removing the Katana from Treygonn's throat and handed to him the Shurikens. He then sheathed his sword and gestured to Treygonn to lead the way.

Seeing that the situation was practically resolved Sotunus began heading back to camp the way he came. On the way back he met no one until he got back to camp, members of the group were either not there or were preoccupied, so Sotunus just went about practicing and meditating.

As they were walking towards the camp, Treygonn disappeared from Nill's sight, Nill's head started spinning, he fell 2 the ground disoriented and passed out, Trey walked up 2 him as he was lying there and says: "The power of the mind is greater than any sword, don't ever threaten me again!" Trey puts Nill on his shoulder and enters the camp...

Nillanthir then quickly woke up and realised he was being carried.  
_What's his game!?_ He quickly thought and he landed an elbow blow to the back of Treygonn's head, causing him to let go of Nillanthir and he then leaped away at a set distance.  
"You Schutta! didn't I tell you that I'm not here to harm you!? so quit treating me like a hostile already and learn to not provoke people... this isn't good in me lending a hand until I can get out of here you know... and for your information when did I exactly threaten you? because if memory serves I only answered a single question which happened to be followed by two shurikens... now if you can be so kind as to accept the fact I'm neutral to you and STOP trying to harm me physically or through the mind then we could actually provide some use for each other..." Nillanthir showed a really foul look on his face but soon regained his composure... he looked around the camp to see multiple pairs of eyes staring at him, judging him... how he hated it when people stared.. but he had no choice but to go with it.

"Ahem... do not mind that... I tend not to appreciate being rendered unconscious after offering a hand... The name is Zerati, bounty hunter and unlike most I don't go for 'average' hunts... now I appreciate it if you all could not touch me like how _he_ just did... thank you". He cared little for how they thought, as long as they do not draw their weapons on him he will tolerate them until he left.

"Yep... safe alright."  
This new bounty hunter guy has got some major anger issues, telesa thought. Then again, I'd be pretty mad if that had happened to me...oh wait! it did.  
Cautiously walking up to Zerati, Telesa made faint attempts to start a conversation.  
"So, uh, how did you end up here? I tell ya, it seems like all bounty hunters are showing up here. I for one was snatched and landed here. how about you?

Nillanthir turned his head to this one who spoke to him... it seems not all of them are that bad after all.  
"I was shot down by someone who appears to be after my life. I came to Tatooine to find my contacts on finding a decent bounty that is worth going for. I was in orbit and a fighter ambushed me. As I was coming into the atmosphere I saw this forest... it's strange that it is on a desert world... but I decided to check it out so I crashed here and then was approached and not to mention continuously 'tested' by that one there. But at least you are not as risky... It relieves me to know there are people who are sensible in this galaxy" Nillanthir then nodded and proceeded to find a tree and sit down with his back against it with one of his swords in his hands on his left shoulder. He folded his wing up close to him and then thought over what to do and then began to observe each of the people in this camp... it seemed they are a mixture of different personalities...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sotunus was wary of the new arrival. His peculiar skills made him wonder whether he was an agent of Emperor Darlnior since the emperor had many Force-sensitive hunters, and Sotunus was a target of the Empire for simply existing, whom possessed skills making them difficult for a force sensitive, or anyone, to face them. If he was a servant of the Sith lord he was an inquisitor since they were the only non-humans in the emperors service. Sotunus decided to at least put his worries out of his mind and went to speak to the new comer.  
"Hello, I'm Sotunus by the way. Do you want to talk?"  
Nillanthir looked at Sotunus. He felt the thoughts that this being possessed, he was a little easy to get to, but was powerful indeed.  
"If you have questions that I can and are willing to answer then yes, and do not consider me a threat and I will return the favour. I'm not after any of you since there are no bounties I know of yet posted on any of you that I'm interested in..."  
Nillanthir couldn't help but smirk though... he thought he was going to have a rough time, but it seems the one that tried to grab him was the only one of his type in this group... good...

"Thought not, most of the old hyper-space routes between here and where I'm from are long lost to the greater galactic community. I literally had to go into the edges of space my nav-computer knew and find routes out from people who lived where I ended up. I doubt you'd even know the name of my home planet, any where are you from?" Sotunus replied deciding that Zerati wasn't a servant of the emperor, they had a kill first don't bother asking question kind of attitude which Zerati hadn't displayed

"Normally people have to gain my trust to acquire such information... but if you must know I was raised in the planet Zaloriis... I do not know my birth planet nor the name of my species. But if you could describe your home planet I may find it for you... I've travelled everywhere to find my bounties, some more harder to track down than others" Nillanthir said. He found this one rather curious.

"It's Reena, I know where it is, and I just had to find the hyperspace routes between here and there." Sotunus replied "I wouldn't be surprised if you've been there since if you've travelled a lot you probably came across someone who knows the route.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treygonn walks up 2 Sotunus and Nill with a smile on his face, he says: "Glad u 2 are getting 2 know each other, get some sleep tomorrow he head 4 the statues 2 see what we can find" Trey then turns and walks away.  
Nillanthir simply looked at Treygonn. He didn't take orders from anyone that he was not paid to obey... but he'll consider it more as advice than an order... but statues? interesting... Nillanthir then faced Sotunus.  
"I do know that planet, I remember a bounty of five hundred thousand credits for the head of a Quarren that was guilty of Genocide on a small barren world" Nillanthir said. He wondered if there was anything else this Sotunus character would want to ask him...

"Yeah, a number of such people have spawned from the Tapani sector as of late, most blame the very rapid expansion of the Mecceti noble house. Were you there lately or was it a while since you visited? I haven't heard any news from there for quite a while, anyway where'd you learn your abilities or would rather not divulge such information?" Sotunus replied

"I was there recently, but did not get too involved with the incidents involved there, I simply came for my prey and left. As for my abilities they came naturally, although it also did take some training from one who knew how to help me master my 'gifts'" Nillanthir said.

"Okay, fair enough, anyway I'm going to go get back to training, talk to you later maybe." Sotunus said before walking and getting back to training.

Nillanthir didn't walk far, but he was observing the spar between two of the members of this group. He saw the other had some skill... He wondered just how skilled he was. But until a bounty of considerable size was on his head, he won't fight him. He then turned and walked back to the original spot he was at and then leaped up on one of the trees and rested on one of the larger branches. He watched over the whole camp. He was used to this... during the old days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Trey was getting ready 2 continue training Telesa, he had a feeling of dread, 2 bullets were flying towards him and Telesa, 4 some reason Trey froze up, it was like a memory from the past, Joey sensing the danger jumped in front of Trey and Telesa in order 2 deflect the bullets with his lightsaber, but these were no ordinary bullets, they passed through Joey's lightsaber like butter, one bullet hit him in the heart the other in the neck, Joey falls 2 the ground bleeding, Treygonn enraged by the death of his friend, fires a blast of lightning towards the forest where the shots came from. The blast levelled a large part of the trees, and the attackers were now visible, strange men dressed in black, assassins of some sort, Treygonn was so furious he took his Lightbringer and rushed at the assassins, the could have been hundreds, thousands, it did not matter, they would all fall by Treygonn's sword, seeing the enemy come at them the assassins ignited lightsaber, and were ready 2 defend against Treygonn, the first assassin fell cut in half at the mid section, Trey rushes at another with a ten-chi cut, he tries 2 bock it but the Treygonn's sword passes right through the assassin's lightsaber, and cleaves his head in half, Trey then starts moving away from the camp cutting the enemy 2 pieces, some of them didn't even manage 2 grab their weapons, Treygonn cut a bloody path through all of them, the forest was no longer green the trees were all red with the blood of the fallen, the last assassin was pinned against a tree, Trey was coming at him, the assassin falls 2 his knees and says: "Please don't kill me, I was only following orders, please..." Treygonn stops 4 a second puts his sword at the assassins neck and asks: "Who's orders?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nillanthir ran through the bushes, he watched the attack and picked out the leader. The one who's features and movements showed more experience than the others... the one that he is tracking down now. Since the others could not bother keeping an eye on him he decided to use this to his advantage. He chased his quarry until he saw him. He leapt up into the trees and proceeded to leap among the trees to get to the leader quicker.  
_You're mine..._ He then leaped down, using his full weight onto his prey. Both of them fell over but Nillanthir got up quickly and step away briefly. The assassin then got up and drew his vibroblade and ran at Nillanthir rasing his weapon.

Nillanthir drew his sword and using the same movement made an arc through the assassin's wrists, slicing his hands cleanly. The assassin fell over attempting to hold his arms as close to him as possible. Nillanthir heard another assassin coming and reached out with the force to call the wounded assassin's gun and he then proceeded to fire on the intruder. Multiple shots went off into the chest of the assassin. The assassin fell over and after a few twitches stopped moving.  
With the barrel of the gun still smoking hot Nillanthir turned to the assassin and grabbed each of his arms and rubbing the barrel over the bloody stubs, cauterizing the wounds and causing more pain at the same time.  
"You will tell me what I want to know... who sent you?" Nillanthir said, venom being in his words. The assassin simply looked at him and grinned.  
"It'll take more than this to get me to talk.." the assassin said, full of confidence on his skills. Nillanthir then closed his eyes and smirked. He expected this answer.  
"Well then... let's see what you fear most..." Nillanthir said, probing the assassin's mind, finding the strengths and weaknesses. The assassin tried to fight it but pain filled his mind.

"Ah, and there it is..." Nillanthir said "You have a fear... of Krek Beetles... well then, let us see how you like this" Nillanthir then focused his mind and projected an illusion upon the assassin. The assassin looked down on his body and saw Krek Beetles all over his body. The assassin couldn't scream, he froze, Unable to do anything but sit at the horror of his fears. He looked at his attacker and saw Krek beetles come out of his mouth as he grinned. Then the assassin screamed, only to have a hand cover his mouth to stop the screaming. He then struggled until Nillanthir spoke.  
"If I removed them, will you tell me what I want to know?" Nillanthir said with a simple voice. The assassin nodded almost uncontrollably and Nillanthir removed the illusion from his mind. The assassin sighed in relief until Nillanthir grabbed his collar.

"What was your objective?" Nillanthir said.  
"To hunt down and kill the Jedi in the forest. On orders from our client" The assassin said.  
_Jedi? them?..._ Nillanthir thought. "Who is your client?" Nillanthir asked next.  
"Krashnak did not tell us... he simply gave us the job and the orders.. we know no more than that" The assassin said, Nillanthir dropped his grip on the assassin. Krashnak was the head of a large assassin groups that was the chief rival of Nillanthir's main contact for jobs. So perhaps Krashnak could have also sent someone to take Nillanthir out so he couldn't find any bounties on Jedi... something is not right. He then got up.  
"Alright you are coming with me... I need answers from not just you" Nillanthir said, grabbing his rope and proceeded to tie the assassin's legs together and drag him along to the camp.

Nillanthir reached the camp and dragged his captured prey along the ground. The assassin will live as long as things go fine. He dragged him to the centre of the camp and looked around. He turned and looked at the assassin who cringed under his gaze, fearing another attack of Krek Beetles.  
_It would seem it is not just this one who has a secret after all..._ Nillanthir thought to himself. He decided to wait for the others to come back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treygonn turns 2 Rage and tells him 2 go get the bounty hunter's ship ready 4 takeoff.  
He then reaches his hand towards the ground and the soft soil starts clearing away until a hole emerged, Treygonn then takes Joe's body and places it in the grave, then covers it up with earth, he makes a strange mark on the grave with his hand, it was similar 2 a sith rune, yet not familiar 2 this galaxy, Trey then kneels and says: "I swear on my life, u will be avenged my friend." Trey then walks away from the grave and notices Nill arriving with another assassin, this one was as scared as the one he brought back, he walks near the assassin and asks senses something very cruel in him, Trey asks Nill 2 let him examine the prisoner, Nill agrees, Treygonn enters the assassin mind, he strips away the fear, and sees the anger and hatred within his captive, he was a monstrous man, in his efforts 2 find the Treygonn and the others, this assassin burned Anchorhead 2 the ground and slaughtered all it's inhabitants, also Trey learned from the mind of the assassin that emperor Darlnior himself will be arriving with his battle fleet.

Treygonn takes the assassin by the throat, and tells him: "Fool, u think u can block information from me with fear? I know what u did 2 those people, do u think You're strong in the dark side, do u think u can control fear, I'll show u real fear...

The assassin starts screaming and wiggling, his mind was bombarded by horrific images of a man crushing the life out of him; within seconds the assassin's heart gave out, blood started dripping from his mouth, he was dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nillanthir stood there watching his prisoner get killed. He already knew of his crimes but was not worthy enough prey to grant death to. He shook his head though... this 'Treygonn' seemed to be too straight forward, and too keen to kill. He sensed something about him, but he saw it as no threat... Nillanthir can handle himself if this one decided to try him on. He decided to at least give this assassin a decent burial. He lifted the corpse onto his left shoulder and carried him out nearby. He placed the corpse on the ground and drew his Katana and cut out a rectangle in the ground to suit the size of the Sith. Nillanthir sheathed his sword and used the force to lift out the dirt inside the rectangle and pile it beside the dirt. He turned back to the assassin's body and searched him over. He acquired a hunting knife, mudpacks, Shurikens and Throwing Needles. Nillanthir could use these well. He took the items off the Assassin and placed him inside the hole and then used the force to pile the dirt into the grave.  
Nillanthir sensed someone behind him. He turned and drew his katana and pointing it at them.  
"Come out of hiding and I will not kill you" Nillanthir said, his eyes focused on the person behind him.


End file.
